Un Café?
by Jane-Volturi'24
Summary: ¿Tú también te preguntaste que pasó con Fred?...


**Participa en el reto "Palabras para el recuerdo" del foro "LOL" (el lobo, la oveja y el león)**

**Palabra:** Café

**Personajes:** Fred

Fred POV:

Ahora que había terminado el infierno al que Riley nos había conducido me sentía libre, como nuevo. Ya no tendría que usar mi don para ocultarme de todos, o al menos no todo el tiempo. Podría ser un vampiro normal, si es que era normal ser vampiro. Sonreí. Algún día sería vampiro, "hasta entonces neófito", pensé.

Había llegado a la ciudad de Vancouver hacía ya cuatro horas y media y Bree aún no aparecía. Ojalá que llegara sana y salva, aunque si así era también vendría Diego, pero con tal de tenerla cerca aguantaría tener a ese vampiro alrededor nuestro. Con el anochecer logré salir y me dirigí a un café frente a Riley Park, donde Bree se supone que encontraría mi rastro.

Me senté en una mesa frente a la ventana y me alejé lo más posible de todos los humanos, activando mi don para que nadie se acercara. Realmente la extrañaba... mucho. Ahora que sabía que quizás ella nunca volvería se le hacía difícil hasta respirar. Ella siempre había estado alrededor de el, no importaba cuan potente fuera su don. La pequeña y frágil neófita lo utilizaba para ocultarse de los demás, y el lo sabía desde un principio pues no había otra explicación racional para el comportamiento de Bree. Pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a su presencia, y más de lo que le hubiera gustado pues siempre estaba la posibilidad de que los mataran y no podía depender de tenerla alrededor. Además Bree también parecía agradecer que el la mantuviera a salvo, y con pequeños detalles como dejando libros sobre el sillón para que el pudiera leer, etc. le demostraba que el le importaba.

Pero ya nada quedaba, ahora que el plan de Riley estaba en acción no podía saber si Bree volvería. Quizás no fuera a ver a la pequeña e inocente chica nunca más. No, no podía pensar eso, dolía demasiado... pero era cierto.

Pasaron las horas, y el nunca salió del café hasta que cerró y se tuvo que sentar en la puerta y cuando se hizo de día y se volvió a sentar adentro. La gente hubiera comentado (y a el poco le hubiera importado de todos modos) si al menos lo hubieran podido ver. Pero era imposible mirarlo, antes de lograrlo hubieras vomitado de repulsión.

Pasó el día completo y aunque no quería tuvo que abandonar la ciudad. No era seguro, y si ella no había venido quería decir que... estaba muerta. La habían matado. ¿Habría al menos encontrado a Diego?

Pasaron nueve largos años y, el ahora vampiro, sabía todas las reglas y los secretos y procuraba nunca encontrarse con los Vulturi. No había encontrado a ninguna chica que remplazara a Bree, y ese vacío en su interior se notaba. Decidió buscar a los de los ojos dorados, esa gente que Riley les había dicho que era mala, pero que con Bree habían descubierto que probablemente no lo fuera. Fue a donde se supone que se enfrentarían hacía nueve años y encontró un rastro de vampiro. Pero lo que encontró no era vampiro, o al menos no del todo.

-Hola!-saludó una chica. Tendría alrededor de 17 años, era muy hermosa, y hubiera pasado por vampira si su corazón no hubiera estado latiendo y sus ojos no fueran de un color marrón chocolate precioso.-Quién eres? No recuerdo a ningún vampiro como tu.

Conocía sobre la existencia de los vampiros?

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Fred y vengo en busca de... bueno...

-Mm, no pareces seguro, eso no puede ser bueno.-rió. Su risa era muy agradable, perfecta y fresca. Como campanillas.

-Nessie, con quien hablas?-preguntó la voz de una mujer. Enseguida la vampiresa salió de detrás de unos árboles.-Edward!...-su voz parecía atemorizada.

Luego un hombre salió detrás de ellas. También era vampiro, y siempre recordaré ese momento, en el que me dijo que hacía nueve años que me esperaba. Cuando le había leído la mente a Bree y ella le había pedido que me acogieran si algún día me veían. _Bree..._

Nunca olvidaré el día en que la esperé en el café, la esperé y la esperé y nunca apareció. Por eso todos los meses voy al café, para que desde donde sea que esté en este momento sepa que no la olvidaré. Y por más que Nessie, mi nueva hermana, siempre trate de converncerme de que me hace mal, nunca le hago caso, porque desde donde sea que Bree este, la imagino sentada en un café, pensando en mi.

**Bueno, espero que les halla gustado, creo que me dejé llevar mucho (en mi caso eso no es nada bueno) pero en fin, ustedes sabrán queridos lectores.**

**Suya,**

**Jane-Vulturi'24**


End file.
